Chuck vs The A Team
by eckesg1
Summary: Chuck gets a brand new mission. NOT a crossover in the sense of the word. AU. Takes place in "hopeful" third season.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, I've had this Idea for a little bit. This takes place in the future third season (please, NBC?) and is AU if this season does happen. Once again, I don't own Chuck, The A-Team, or any of the characters involved. Have fun and please review.

**Chuck vs. The A-Team**

Chuck Bartowski was one customer away.

One customer away from going home to an empty apartment, breaking out the good food and wine, inviting Sarah over for dinner, and letting the good times roll. After all, Ellie and Awesome were on their honeymoon, and Sarah and he were eager to let their newly blossomed relationship bloom even further.

He was one customer away. And here came the customer.

The bell rang. Chuck looked up at the man.

"Hello" said the man, "I wondered if…." But Chuck heard nothing else. That familiar feeling of nausea passed over him as the information flashed before him.

And to think he was one customer away…

"What did you just say?!!" barked General Beckman as she slowly rose out of her seat. Chuck had never seen her so intense.

He faltered for a moment but Sarah laid her hand on his leg and rubbed it slowly, trying to calm him down and to focus.

"His…his name was Hannibal" stuttered Chuck slowly. "He was a member of a secret OPS strike force"

Casey grunted, but said nothing else.

Beckman sat back in her chair. "The A-Team" she murmured, "after five whole years"

"General," said Chuck, "I don't understand. What does my flash have to do with an old 80's TV Show?"

"Humph." Casey finally addressed Chuck. "Where do you think Cannell got the idea, dumbass?"

Chuck pondered for a moment. Then his eyes bulged wide. "You're not saying that the A-Team actually exists, right?" he said in shock.

"Ding, Ding, Ding" grunted Casey.

Chuck turned to the General. She nodded.

"The A-Team was originally created in Vietnam in order to carry out secret missions that only the commanding general knew about. After the war, the team was disbanded and the members went about their business. In 1981, Stephen Cannell came to us. He heard stories about these missions from other veterans and wanted to create a show about the squad. Since the team had been disbanded for about a decade, we thought there would be no harm in it. And so…"

"Mr. T became a cultural icon?" Chuck finished.

The General seemed to chuckle a little bit, but hid it well. "Yes, Chuck. However, when we first began to invade Iraq, we reformed the team. In an act of jest they chose to take the names of their television counterparts as their cover names. The team was formed and they entered Iraq. However, in 2004, they were caught trying to abscond with 5 million dollars of Saddam's gold. They claimed they were ordered to by General Petraeus. But Petraeus denied this and no record was found of the mission. And then, right before their trial, they escaped their detention units and disappeared. Once in a while, we've heard of possible sightings in the Los Angeles area, but nothing else. Then, of course, the Intersect and the Bryce Larkin affair came about, and the team was kind of forgotten…Until now."

Chuck sat back, amazed at what he had just heard.

"Mr. Bartowski" said the General, "Your new mission is to find the A-Team and detain them."

AN: Please review. This is my first multi-part story so tell me if you want to continue. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: All right. Let's continue. And I don't own Chuck, The A-Team or any of the other characters

**Chapter 2: The Specifics**

"All right, let's get down to business," the General stated. "I'll show you the last known pictures of each of the members and let you mill over them and their dossiers."

The first picture came up on the screen. Chuck instantly recognized the person as the man in the store.

"Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith: Very bold, crafty and unpredictable" said Beckman. Now that Chuck could actually look at his face, he saw that Hannibal was in his mid thirties with light blond hair and light blue eyes. Chuck looked over at his teammates and saw that Casey grimaced for a minor second, but then returned to his stoic complexion.

The next picture came up- It was of a very young man, probably mid-twenties or early thirties. He had dark brown hair which matched his chocolate brown eyes.

"Lieutenant Templeton "Faceman" Peck": A smooth talker and con-man who could con the Eskimos into buying ice." The General said begrudgingly.

Next up was a man with long brown hair and green eyes whom Beckman quickly identified as Captain H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock. "Unlike his TV counterpart, ours is sane…barely" the General muttered softly.

The next shot was of a black man with a black flat top and angry sneer. "Sergeant Bosco "B.A." Baracas: Very mechanically inclined and has a very bad disposition" Beckman stated.

"No Mohawk, thank God" murmured Chuck to himself.

Finally, a picture came up of a pretty brunette with striking blue eyes. She seemed to be the same age as Sarah. As soon as her picture came up, Chuck gave a little gasp while Sarah grunted just like Casey. Even though he loved Sarah, Chuck was still struck by the picture on the screen.

"Agent Amy "Triple A" Allen" Beckman announced, "Smart and lethal. She could charm the pants off of any man."

"Humph" Sarah grunted again, but nobody noticed. Chuck and Casey, being men, just gazed at her face.

"So, that's the unit. Use any method you need to find them and to detain them. Understood?"

The group nodded. "Good luck" Beckman said and the screen went black.

Chuck sat back in his chair and turned to his partners.

"Casey, I saw you grimace at Hannibal's picture. Would you like to share?" Chuck asked professionly.

Casey bit his lip, but it could be important to the mission.

"All right", he said "Hannibal and I were in the same unit in Iraq back when I was just a sergeant, and before he was transferred to the A-team. We were buddies, you know, war buddies. But then he had to go dishonor our country by stooping so low and then not even admitting it. It made want to puke and spit in his face. It still does." Casey then stood up and walked up the stairs out of the Castle.

Chuck then turned to Sarah, who was glaring at him all that time.

"You're jealous of me looking at Amy, aren't you?" Chuck said sadly "Don't worry; I have eyes for you and only you. It just struck me that she seemed so similar to you."

"She should" she pouted "We came out of the same academy in the same class. We were friends, or so I thought."

"What happened? Don't worry Sarah, I won't be mad." Chuck had a good idea of where this was going.

Sarah looked at him and saw that he knew. "I came back to my dorm room one night after class and there they were, making out like they were the only people on Earth. I kicked them both out and cried for the rest of the night." Sarah sighed, a tear starting to fall.

Chuck went to her and hugged her as she cried for a little bit.

"Well, I guess we're more in common than we thought. I had Bryce and you had Amy. I guess we're both pretty pathetic, huh" He said in a joking tone.

Sarah laughed. He always knew what to say. "I guess so. But, enough of this mission. We'll start looking tomorrow. Right now, I believe you have a night planned for me." She said with a twinkle with her eye.

Chuck sighed "It's late. I can't cook for you."

"Who said it was food that I wanted?" Sarah said seductively and then began to nibble at his ear.

"Oh" Chuck sighed "In that case, let us go to the Bartowski Bed & Breakfast." He picked up Sarah and carried her up the stairs and out of the Castle.

AN: Please review


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Let the games continue. Once again I don't own Chuck, A-Team, or any of the other characters

**Chapter 3- First Encounter**

The next day, Chuck was back at the Buy More. He had told the General that yesterday; Hannibal dropped off a computer for repair and expected it back in 24 hours. A patented CIA homing beacon was placed on the bottom of the computer and Chuck waited for Hannibal to give it to him. Now, even though, he had already performed in plenty of other missions, he was a bit scared for this one. After all, these guys were on the same level as Sarah and Casey.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the ding of the bell. He looked up and saw Hannibal standing there.

"I'm here for my computer." He said in a smooth but gruff tone.

"He…Here you go sir." Chuck stuttered and he handed him the doctored computer.

Hannibal said thanks and he walked outside the Buy More. He then went into his car and pulled up a small walkie-talkie.

"Face, it's Hannibal. Do we still have that scanner that you took from the Pentagon?"

Within a half hour, Chuck was in the back of the CIA van, along with Sarah and Casey, following the trail of the beacon. They drove into the seedy ghetto of L.A, and to an abandoned warehouse. Then, Chuck heard the five words that were embedded in his brain since the day he got the Intersect.

"Stay in the van, Chuck."

Sarah and Casey both loaded their weapons and went towards the warehouse, while Chuck monitored from the van.

Sarah went through a side door. As she slunk along the small corridor, past dozens of boxes, she thought she heard a whistle. She turned around and while she was turned, a plank of wood was smashed on her head and Sarah crumpled to the floor. The person who took her out immediately spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"This is Howlin' Mad here at the station which always has the hits, WATM. Here's our first caller."

"Shut up, Murdock. What happened?"

"But big guy, I wanted to hear about your problems!"

"I have one problem right now, fool, and as soon as it gets back, it's gettin' a whoopin'! NOW, WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?"

" I… I found a prowler, a blonde good lookin' woman. Oh please, can I keep her? I'll feed her and walk her and…"

"NO!!!!! Bring her back to the main room. B.A. out."

Murdock put down his communicator. "Stick in the mud" he muttered in a British accent.

Meanwhile, Casey had wandered around to the back of the warehouse. He was just about to kick in the door, when he heard a moan. He looked around and saw a guy lying on the ground seemingly in pain.

Upon looking closer, Casey saw a giant bloodstain on his shirt. He was just about to ask the guy about his condition when the guy kicked at his legs. Casey, caught off guard, fell to the ground and his attacker tranqued him. He stood up and wiped his hands.

"Works every time" he smiled to no one in particular.

It had been nearly an hour since the duo went in and Chuck was worried. He should have called the General, but he had been trained in spy work and combat ever since he rescued his father. Plus he wanted to be useful. He got in his vest and walked towards the front door. It was locked with a weird type of sound lock. But what was the key? Then Chuck had an idea.

"Dooo-do-doooo, do-do-dooooooo" he hummed and the door opened.

He walked in carefully, using all of his spy techniques, but as he turned a corner, a hand suddenly came over his face with a cloth. Chuck slowly slumped to the floor, as his attacker treported back to face.

"Got him, Hannibal."

"Perfect, my dear. I love it when a plan comes together."

AN: Please review,please?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it's taken so long for this. I wanted to wait until the finale to start writing again. And yes I will work it into this story. You know the drill. I don't own Chuck or The A-Team.

Chapter 4: Realization

Smelling salts were held under the nose of the knocked out nerd and Chuck slowly began to regain consciousness. He looked around. The room was dark and empty except for small desk with a computer at it.

"Welcome back, Chuck."

Chuck turned at the voice and saw Hannibal sitting in an armchair about3 feet away from where Chuck was tied up. He looked puzzlingly at the chair whose style didn't seem to fit with the room.

Hannibal saw where he was looking and responded in kind. "You have to do these things with style, you know. So, why is a nerd working at a Buy More so important to the CIA?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"C'mon Chuck. I wasn't born yesterday. We've gotten winds of some CIA activity centered on that Buy More. So what's the secret? Has "Call of Duty become so popular that they need the CIA's help for selling it?"

Chuck still said nothing. Hannibal looked at him, sighed, and pulled out a pen which he promptly stuck in his mouth and chewed on like a cigar. Chuck looked at him with a strange look.

"Peppard had lung cancer. I'm not making that mistake." Hannibal said grimly, "So, let's start with a simple question, Chuck. What's your full name?"

Chuck took a breath. "Charles Irving Bartowski" he answered.

Hannibal looked at him with a thinking look. "Bartowski, Bartowski… where have I heard that name before?" He then got up from the armchair and went to the desk where he began to type on the computer. A few minutes late, Hannibal looked up with a start. "Could it be…?" he whispered to himself and then asked Chuck "Chuck, do you know a Steven Bartowski?"

"No"

"Oh come on, Chuck. Bartowski is not a name you run into on the streets. So tell me, how do you know Steven Bartowski? Hannibal asked more forcefully.

Seeing that there was no way he could lie and being worried about his teammates. Chuck sagged his shoulders. "He's my father." He said sadly.

Hannibal gasped audibly and a look of awe and confusion filled his eyes. He immediately went back to the desk and pulled out a radio. "B.A., Amy, Face, you better come back here. I have something interesting to tell you."

"Why me?" moaned Murdock. "Why do I have to look after the prisoners?"

"Cause you crazy and you can't handle surprises!" admonished B.A., who brought Casey into the room. He tied Casey up right next to where Murdock had tied up Sarah.

"Fiiiiine!" sighed Murdock and B.A. left. Murdock turned towards Casey and Sarah who were glaring at him.

"Alright, who knows any show tunes?"

Meanwhile, B.A., Amy and Face joined Hannibal in his room. Chuck just sat there, silently fearing for his life.

"What is it?" asked Face.

"Guys, this escapade has gotten a little more… exciting" smirked Hannibal. "May I introduce you to Charles Irving Bartowski, the son of Steven Bartowski AKA Orion".

The team stared dumbly.

"The creator of the Intersect?" exclaimed Amy.

"Yes indeed. The whole CIA and NSA will be looking for him." Hannibal said grimly. "I just wanted to investigate what was going on at that store, not cause a national security alert." He pounded his fist on the desk in frustration.

"You didn't know Hannibal. None of us knew" sympathized Amy.

"Well, now let's figure out where we are. What of the other two agents? B.A, what did Murdock tell you about the blonde?"

"Name is Sarah Walker, got her name from CIA database"

Chuck saw Amy's face turn pale in remembrance and perhaps a little guilt, although he couldn't tell.

"What about the man, Face?"

"Um… Colonel John Casey, Hannibal."

Hannibal's face showed his shock, but then Chuck noticed that Hannibal started to chuckle and a look of pride washed over his complexion. "Well done, Jonathan." He muttered.

"What do we do now?" asked B.A.

"Tell Murdock to bring our distinguished guests in here. Then we can get to the bottom of this".

AN: Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Let's continue. I don't own Chuck or the A-Team

Chapter 5: Action

"_Where the winds come sweepin' down the plain!"_ sang Murdock as he did a little jig in front of Casey and Sarah, who looked at each other as if they had to pray to the porcelain god.

Suddenly, B.A. came into the room. "Hannibal wants to see' em. Come on Murdock!"

"Awwww! And Phantom was next too!" Murdock cried, yet he untied Sarah and Casey, stood them up and then retied their hands. He then followed B.A. into the dark corridor.

As soon as they got into the room, Hannibal yelled "Salute!" and he, Face and Amy turned towards Casey and saluted. "At ease!" demanded Hannibal and then he ambled towards Casey.

"Jonathan Casey, a Colonel. I never would have thought it would be possible. Especially with the fun we had out there in Amman, eh John?!!"

Chuck, who was still viewing the proceedings, couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as Casey glared at Hannibal and grunted like a captured dog.

Meanwhile, Amy walked over to Sarah.

'

"Sarah", "Amy" , they tersely greeted each other.

"How's Roger?" Sarah asked with a bit of spite in her voice.

"Sarah I…."

"If you ladies are done, we have some business to discuss" interrupted Hannibal. "Now, Agent Walker, Colonel Casey, we know who Chuck is and we know why you are protecting him. We never intended to cause a national alert. So, this is what we are going to do. We are going to let you go along with "Nerd Boy" back to your positions, PROVIDED, you don't tell ANYONE where we are, and believe me we will find out."

"What's the alternative?" growled Casey.

Hannibal looked at him with a threatening look. "Then we will just have to use you as hostages."

The room echoed in silence for several minutes as Sarah and Casey looked at each other and then they both looked at Chuck. Casey then turned back to Hannibal.

"There are GPS trackers on the van that only the government can read. They know where we are and if they sense something wrong they'll come here. You're dead either way."

Hannibal looked at him grimly. "Well, I guess that answers my question. B.A., take our guests back to the cell."

As Sarah and Casey struggled against the hard grip of B.A., they didn't see what was happening behind them.

Chuck, who had been watching this whole scene, suddenly got that nausea feeling again. Only this wasn't an ordinary flash. It was what he dubbed "a super-flash", like the one he used to take down the Ring's operatives. He hadn't had it since that fight, but he had been training with Sarah and Casey to prepare himself for whenever it came back. Now it was here, and in his mind a plan of great detailed formed on how to get out of this situation.

All of the sudden, Chuck started to groan and he leaned to the left so that the chair would tip over. Everybody turned towards him and Sarah and Casey, who instantly recognized the prospect of this ensuing distraction, quickly escaped from the grasp of B.A. and got into fighting positions.

Murdock, who was standing back, rushed over to help his teammates, but Chuck, while tied up, maneuvered his legs so that he could trip up Murdock.

"Yahhhhhhh!" cried Murdock as he went flying right into the wall and went down for the count.

Meanwhile the main fighting group had split into two parts, with Casey battling Hannibal and B.A., while Sarah was fighting Face and Amy. Punches, kicks and blows went back and forth and pretty soon Casey and Sarah started to tire down. They needed help.

After he took out Murdock, Chuck started using a technique where he expanded his muscles and then contracted them in order to loosen the slack of the rope. Pretty soon he was able to simply slip his arms out of the rope and he stood up ready for battle.

Casey and Sarah saw Chuck and the look in his eye and realized what had happened and the fact that they had a chance.

Chuck charged into the foray and instantly helped the two knock out Hannibal, Face, and B.A., partly because they were in shock that the nerd they saw just five minutes ago had charged them like a raging bull. As Chuck and Casey threw down B.A., Amy pushed Sarah to the ground, taped her mouth, and rushed towards the two men in order to surprise them. As she approached them, Chuck sensed someone behind them and ad soon as she reached them Chuck punched backwards with his back to Amy. Amy, caught completely off guard went flying and landed on the ground, knocked out for the fight.

Chuck and Casey turned back and saw Amy's sprawled body on the ground. Casey was in shock while Chuck was trembling with a mixture of fear and glee.

Quickly they went to Sarah, untapped her mouth, and Casey gave his normal grimace and grunt as Chuck and Sarah hugged each other and gave each other a victory kiss.

Sarah then turned Chuck with admiration and whispered "You didn't even see her."

"I know" giggled Chuck and he danced a little jig of celebration. Casey and Sarah looked at him in confusion. "Why are you so happy?" they asked together.

"I feel like Batman" he sighed. Puzzlement took over the two spies.

"C'mon! _World's Finest_? Batman and Superman team up against the Joker and Lex Luthor?"

The two shook their heads no.

"Well, there's this scene where Batman's confronting Luthor in his room and…"

"I'd rather go back to the show tunes" grunted Casey silently to Sarah.

But Sarah smiled as Chuck continued to ramble. This little episode told her one important thing. Powers or no powers, Chuck was still the nerd that she met two years ago and the one that she fell in love with.

AN: This is not the end of the story. If anybody has seen the cartoon "_World's Finest,"_ they know what I am talking about. As usual, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

`AN: All right, let's continue. You know the drill by now, so I won't repeat it.

I also want to thank **lucky713** for inspiring me somewhat.

Chapter 6: Alliance

"Well done, Team Bartowski!" boomed the General. Chuck got that proud grin on his face that Sarah loved seeing.

They were back in the Castle, sitting at the conference table. Each of the A-Team members was locked in separate chambers. They went quietly, except for Murdock who requested a television set in order to catch "Spongebob." Casey than "reminded" him that Nickelodeon shows "Spongebob" about 2 miilion times a day, so Murdock withdrew his request and pouted in his cell.

"We'll dispatch a unit to pick them up and bring them back to Washington," declared Beckman. "Colonel, I want you to handle the exchange."

"With pleasure, ma'am" growled Casey.

"As for you, Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski, I am giving you 2 weeks off to relax in reward for what you have done. Is that O.K?"

Chuck and Sarah beamed and nodded. Casey rolled his eyes. He could guess what the major activity of those two weeks would be. So could Chuck and Sarah, who began to daydream about it.

Then the General's phone rang. She picked it up and her face began to turn different colors. Both Chuck and Sarah saw their vacation time slipping away when the General slammed down the phone. She went away for about 10 minutes and then returned.

" I have some bad news, There has been a break-in at your father's safe house. He's gone, Chuck."

Chuck and Sarah gasped and their faces turned serious. Hannibal, who had been silently chewing on pens, suddenly became attentive and perked his ears up.

"How did they get in, General? That house was supposed to be secret and guarded to the hilt?"

"There must have been a mole who leaked the position to the Ring, Chuck. As for the guards, well… they must have sent their best. But it gets worse"

Chuck tried to hold back his emotions. How could this get any worse?

"The kidnappers left this" and she produced a small tape recorder. "I'll play it right now."

She turned it on and a voice, obviously modulated electronically, filled the bunker.

"Hello, members of the CIA and NSA. If you are listening to this than you know what we have done and what it means to you. Here are our demands. We want you to release 500 of our operatives who are currently jailed in facilities around the United States. If you have done that, send some representatives to meet us at the La Brea Tar Pits at 1:00 A.M, tomorrow. Trust me, we will know if you have yielded to our request or not. If you have done everything we have asked, you will be able to recover Orion at the pits. If not, then I'm afraid Orion will have seen his last day. Remember, 1:00 A.M. tomorrow. Have fun."

The General switched off the tape. "While I was out, I received messages from the Joint Chiefs and the head of the FBI concerning the matter. We have all agreed to not do what he says".

"WHAT??!!!!!!!" yelled Chuck at the top of his lungs. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!"

"I'm sorry, Chuck. It is for the greater good. We can't just release 500 terrorists back into society."

"BUT… MY FATHER CREATED THE INTERSECT! ISN'T THAT IMPORTANT??!!"

"Chuck, that knowledge has become obsolete. When you downloaded the Intersect 2.0 into your mind, only our scientists knew how to create this version. Your father only knows how to create the outdated version, which is of no use to the Ring. Our intelligence shows that they are nowhere near the creation of the Intersect 2.0. They must think your father must be in charge of the new version and want him to build it for them."

"But when they find out…" cried Chuck, leaving the sentence unfinished and slumping down, the only stability coming from Sarah who at this moment wanted to do some unspeakable things to the General. Casey just sat in his chair stoically. Meanwhile, Hannibal and the others used Morse Code to conduct a kind of conference between each other.

Then Chuck looked up with a face full of resolve. "Let me rescue him, General. Please give me a chance."

The General scoffed at the idea. "I'm not risking the life of the only new Intersect…"

"But I have Sarah and Casey…"

"That's not enough. You would need a whole squad to try and rescue him. And we won't be able to send one to you fast enough. And the squad that is coming to collect the A-Team has one assignment only. I'm afraid that they can't multitask with a mission this big. I'm sorry."

It was then that Hannibal made his move. He knocked on the door and asked the General to let his team out, just to talk. The General, seeing that they were still in handcuffs and that they didn't know the code out of the bunker or into the armory, agreed.

So the team now stood before the General and Team Bartowski.

"General," Hannibal began with a respectful tone "We are innocent of the crime that we have been accused of, but we do feel kind of guilty for escaping and causing havoc on the government for all of these years and we want to make it up to you."

"Go on…" said Beckman, interested now.

"Ma'am, we want to assist this man in rescuing his father. We are the best ops team that you had and probably still have. Plus if we were involved, the squad that you were sending to collect us, could also be of service."

Beckman started to open her mouth, but Hannibal continued.

"Look, what do you have to lose? If we use this as a way to escape, you'll probably find us and kill us with all the people you would have in the area at the time. However, all I ask is that when, and I do mean when, we rescue him, we want you to lower our potential prison sentences in return. C'mon General, you are either going to have us but one unhappy, disgruntled, pissed off asset, or us and one happy, eternally grateful asset. Which one do you want?"

He looked questioningly at the General.

She sighed, hung her head, and muttered something to the effect of "I'm going to regret this. I know it," and looked up.

"All right, you know what you have to do. I'll inform the squad arriving. Good Luck."

Smiles began to appear on everyone's face.

"All right!" yelled Murdock. "This is going to be great!" He walked over to Casey and started shaking his hand rapidly. "We're going to be pals, man. Hey we should have a secret handshake anddddddddddddd…"

He suddenly fell to the floor as Casey retrieved the small needle of sleeping medicine from the vial. Everybody seemed a bit perturbed, except for B.A., who went over, shook his hand and said emphatically:

"A-men, brother, A-men."

AN: Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter really is only a filler chapter, just to heighten the character tension a bit. The battle begins next time. You know the drill.

Chapter 7: Reminiscence

It was around 1:00 PM. The squad that originally was to collect the A-Team had arrived and had been briefed on the situation.

While the squad went to find lodgings for a couple of days, Team Bartowski and the A-Team were in the Castle, preparing for the challenge. Currently Chuck was with Face, B.A., and Murdock, having a crash course on different types of weaponry and how to shoot properly.

Since they were the senior officers, Hannibal and Casey were in charge of the strategizing for the mission.

"When Chuck gets back, we should visit the safe house" suggested Casey, "we might find clues to the whereabouts of their hideout."

"Agreed" said Hannibal, "And that's all we can do for right now. Until we know the location of their base and how it is configured, we won't know how to set up."

He then looked at Casey. "You know, I'm proud of you John."

The sudden shift in the conversation caught Casey off guard. "Why?"

"This is what you dreamed of, remember? You wanted to become someone important? Well, now you are, and I'm proud of you. May I be frank for a minute?"

Casey nodded.

"When I first met you in Iraq, I didn't know what to think. I thought you would be better suited playing football for the Redskins, brawn, but no brains. But I was wrong, and this just confirms it. I mean that very much."

Casey sighed. "I wish I could say the same for you" As Hannibal looked down, Casey continued. "Why did you do it? You had such a promising career ahead of you."

"Casey, Petraeus…"

"He denied it!"

"He was just trying to cover his own frickin' ass!"

The two stopped, realizing that this could be heading for disaster.

Casey looked Hannibal in the face and stated "Before I came here, I believed that orders were orders and that was it. But now, I realize that there are alternatives. You had a choice, Hannibal, and you chose incorrectly. You have to realize, like I did, that not everything is in black and white. Gray issues are everywhere and they are important and can't be ignored."

Hannibal looked at Casey in shock, never thinking that the pseudo-linebacker that he had met would dole out such interesting advice. A wide grin began to appear on his face.

"You're a better man than I am, Gunga Din."

Meanwhile, in the gym, Sarah and Amy were each taking turns at the punching bag. Neither really wanted to speak to the other. Finally, Amy spoke up and got right to the point.

"Sarah, Roger was an undercover agent for Fulcrum. I found out when I eavesdropped on him one day. I only slept with him in order to keep him away from you. I'm sorry, but I had to."

Sarah just stood there with a blank expression on her face. Then she looked at her quizzically and with doubt. "I don't believe you."

"Please, believe me. I just want to get this out of the way if we are going to work together. Plus…" she mumbled, "I just want my best friend back."

Sarah was about to push her away when she remembered a similar story that she heard in the last two years. In that case the best friend had slept with the person's significant other in order to keep her away from him. She remembered the way Chuck had harbored his grudge against Bryce for a long time, but within the last year, as he delved deeper into the matter, he slowly began to forgive Bryce.

If he was able to forgive Bryce , surely she could forgive Amy?

"Sarah? Sarah?" Amy's voice snapped her back to reality.

Sarah took a deep breath and said "Amy, I want to believe you. Just give me some time and space for thinking outside of the mission, ok?"

Amy smiled and shook Sarah's hand. "OK"

Just then the door to Castle flew open.

"Honey, we're home!" cried Murdock.

Sarah and Amy walked into the main conference room to join Casey and Hannibal.

First Murdock came sashaying down the steps and then suddenly Chuck came running down the steps and cowered quickly behind Sarah.

B.A. came limping down and screaming "Where is he? Where's the nerd?" while Face walked right behind him looking like he was about blow his top and start laughing.

"What's wrong, Sergeant?" asked Hannibal.

He shot me! He shot me right in the toe! I'm gonna get him and beat him up! Where is he?

Casey couldn't help but look down at where he got shot last Christmas and give a little chuckle while Sarah acted as moderator to the conflict and organized a simple cease-fire. B.A. agreed, so long as he wasn't anywhere near Chuck when the fireworks began.

Just then, Beckman came online and showed Chuck a few clues they found at the crime scene. Chuck flashed and told them that the clues pointed to a deserted hotel on the highway between LA and Death Valley. The group therefore surmised that this was where the Ring was holding Orion.

It was now 4:00 pm. The meeting was supposed to take place at 1:00 am, so the team had to work quickly. The team looked puzzled except Hannibal who began smirking and chewing on his pencil.

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey looked at Hannibal in disbelief. "What's he doing?"

B.A., Face, Amy, and Murdock looked back at them with smirks of their own. "He's on the jazz. Hannibal's on the jazz."

AN: I'm sorry about the long delay but I was at a crossroads in the story and I needed to think about where to go with it, among doing other things. I wanted to remove the emotional plots a little bit in order to concentrate more on the action. This story will have an ending, I give you my word. I'd say we have 3 -6 chapters left to go. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay and I will promise to update sooner. Thank you and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: First of all, I'm sorry about this wait. Honestly, I've lacked inspiration to finish this story. But with the new movie coming out in the summer and me writing "Sarah vs. The Valentine's Day Massacre", I wanted to try and finish this story. I don't own anything, and by now this story is definitely AU

Chapter 8: The Plan

"This is a terrible plan!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Chuck indignantly.

"Chuck", sighed Hannibal, "We need to be able to at least get into the lobby of that hotel to look for your father. Now, thanks to infa-red surveillance, we know that there are only a few guards protecting him, obviously because they didn't think that we would find it. So, in order to get into the hotel, we need some sort of distraction, so…"

He then looked at Sarah and Amy who were now dressed in traveling clothes. Sarah gave Chuck an apologetic look.

"Fine", grunted Chuck, starting to sound a lot like Casey.

So they all gathered in the van and they drove off towards the hotel. It was very cramped considering the number of people in there. Hannibal ordered the squad that was supposed to pick them up to play the backup, so that the Ring would not be alerted. It became even more annoying when Murdock tried to play "I Spy" with Casey, but Casey put a stop to that at once. Chuck was continuing about Sarah when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the text message:

_I'll be fine. Make it up to you later. Love you. S_

Chuck just grinned.

Once they gained sight of the hotel, they drove past it, in order to scope the area. Once they were a quarter of a mile away they stopped. The Hotel was in a valley, surrounded by the Sierra Nevadas. This gave them the opportunity to scout from above the hotel. The plan was for Sarah and Amy to act like hitchhikers whose car had broken down. Once they were allowed inside to call for help, (and Hannibal knew that they would be allowed in), Face, Casey and B.A. who would be carefully tailing them, would burst in and create a distraction for the guards.

While all of this was going on, Chuck, Hannibal and Murdock would be on one of the cliffs behind the hotel. They would then parachute down onto the roof and go into the top floor of the hotel. Because of the distraction in the lobby, there would probably be one or two guards on the floor. They would then grab Chuck's father and push back into the lobby, trapping the remaining guards in between. As a contingency, the extra squad would be on standby on the cliff as well as acting as lookouts.

Chuck thought this plan was incredibly complicated, but Hannibal reassured him, telling him that he had done this before. The rest of the A-Team rolled their eyes behind him, but Chuck didn't notice.

So, precisely at 9:00 PM, everyone was in place. Hannibal patted Chuck on the shoulder, gave him a nod and spoke into his radio

"Okay Face. It's show time."

AN: Just a little appetizer. I also have a surprise character coming in a role which should be unexpected. The update will be quicker. I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Let the action commence. Once again, I don't own anything.

Chapter 9: Execution and Interrogation

The Ring guards were bored.

They were just rookies in the Ring organization, and they were itching for action. They thought that this assignment was just a dud, a test by the Elders. I mean, all they were doing is guarding this one man who looked like a teacher from their computer class. He seemed harmless enough and, at least in their eyes, didn't seem a threat. They wanted to be on the front lines, showing off their fighting skills and…

They heard three knocks at the door. The guards stood up and looked at each other, as if to say "Did you hear that?" The knocks came again, and one brave soul walked to the door, gun at the ready. He opened the door…

And suddenly thought he was in heaven as he looked at two beautiful angels.

Two goddesses stood there, one blonde and one brunette, with the prettiest, whitest smiles he had ever seen.

"Excuse me" said the blonde in a dulcet tone. "Our car broke down just down the road? Can we use your telephone, please?" as she batted her eyelashes.

The guard lost semblance for a minute but then recovered. "I'm-m-m sorry, miss. We don't have a phone."

"C'mon, of course you do", cooed the brunette "What kind of hotel would this be without one?"

The guard looked back at his buddies, who also seemed to mesmerized by the sirens at the door. They looked at him like little children begging for candy.

"Alright" said the guard, "But only for a few minutes."

The two girls giggled at each other and walked into the door. And then all hell broke loose.

The guard should have remembered this important fable.

Look out the wolf in sheep's clothing.

Chuck heard gunfire coming from the hotel. "Okay, Hannibal. Time to move."

"1-2-3" counted Hannibal, and then they jumped over the edge of the cliff.

"GERONIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Morgan as their parachutes opened.

They landed on the roof with a thud.

Quickly they shed their parachutes, prepared their weapons, found the roof exit, and began their surge into onto the second floor. When they reached the corridor, they quickly hid and saw guards going out of one specific room towards the staircase.

"That must be where your father is being kept," whispered Hannibal to Chuck, "Follow my lead."

"What about the others?" whispered Chuck, particularly interested in one specific person.

"They'll be fine. I know my team. And John Casey was one of the brightest men I have ever met. Trust me. Plus I think your girl will be determined to survive, considering who she will come home to." He looked at Chuck with a smile. Chuck smirked back at him with a nod.

"I hate to interrupt this man moment but the guards are gone," said Murdock.

"Alright let's go" commanded Hannibal.

To be sure they weren't ambushed, they moved from room to room stealthily, opening the door, and quick searching the room. Once they were sure, they approached the room the guards came out of.

Once again, Hannibal counted to three and they kicked the door open. There was a single Ring guard holding his gun up to the head of Stephen Bartowsk.

"I'll shoot him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the guard, "He must be important to you so if you don't let me escape, I'll kill him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The three men looked at each other in question and then decided that they should put their guns down. As they were doing this, Chuck felt the sense of a "super flash" overcome him. It lasted about a second. He then opened his eyes and started to put his gun down. He saw the guard relax a bit, and Chuck quickly changed his motion and threw the gun at the guard's head. Before he could react the guard fell to the floor and Hannibal quickly knocked him out with one punch.

While Murdock went towards the stairs to help the others, Chuck tended to his father.

"Once again Charles, you're aces!" complimented his father, and Chuck beamed with pride.

Then the others came in. Sarah went immediately to Chuck to check to see it he was ok.

"I was so worried." She whispered and he seconded the sentiment.

Just then, Face came up to Hannibal. "We've got a prisoner and I think he knows something. I can see it in his eyes."

"Alright" said Hannibal, "First let's get Steven back into a new safe house and then we'll interrogate the prisoner."

Just then Steven's eyes lit up."Wait a minute. You're the A-Team." You're criminals too!!!!"

"Uh, dad", said Chuck as he calmed him down "Let me explain…"

The Ring guard sat in the interrogation room as Murdock sat across the table. Murdock leaned over and said in an Italian accent "I'm not gonna shoot you, Frank." He then turned to a glass window on the wall and mouthed "Scarface".

Hannibal just put his head in his hand. He knew he should have never let Murdock see that Tracy Morgan movie. "Get him out of there. You're up B.A."

B.A calmly walked into the room and proceeded to pick up Murdock and shove him out of the room.

"What are you doing? I was just getting ...."

He fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Casey was standing behind him with a tranq gun.

"Thank you," said Hannibal dryly and turned his attention to the room.

B.A. stared down the guard. He cracked his knuckles. The guard gulped. B.A. started walking deliberately towards him. The guard started to tremble and moan. He then started screaming as B.A. picked him up by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Now what do you know, sucka?" growled B.A.

"Alright, Alright! I'll tell you!" pleaded the guard. B.A. smirked, put him down in his chair, and held a tape recorder to his mouth.

"My-My boss is the mole who works in the government. And he has a contingency plan, in case something went wrong. He has hidden bombs in several locations throughout Los Angeles, and if he doesn't see anybody at the Tar Pits in two hours, he's going to use them. He has the only detonator." The guard stopped, putting his head down.

"What's his name?" growled B.A.

The guard looked up and sighed. "Shaw….Daniel Shaw."

AN: Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!! Please review.


End file.
